Que es eso? Es helado?
by naomi-evans
Summary: Mientras tanto en un pequeño One-Shot... Una chica y un chico comiendo helado... Cosas en la cara de la chica... chica sonrojada... BESO!


**Que es eso? Es helado?**

Holiwinis! Como están mis pequeños y hermosos fans, de la gran serie Soul Eater? Espero que en su semana hayan tenido muchísima suerte, y llenas de alegrías ! Y si no la tuvieron, espero que en la próxima semana, se repongan todos lo males que tuvieron! Que tal, ahora les vengo con otro fic! MI SEGUNDO FIC! Bueno en realidad es un One-shot pero para mi es lo mismo Jejeje XD

Bueno comencemos!

GeneralPoV  
  
Una tarde, un chico y una chica llegaban a Death City de una misión que tuvieron en la mañana, estaban cansados...

- Maka quieres un helado? Yo invito- Le dijo el chico albino a su acompañante.

El solo quería descansar comiendo un helado...

- Claro! Pero yo pago el mío- Respondió la chica de cabello cenizo.

Ella también pensaba en comerse algo frío, de recompensa por matar algunos pre-kishins fuera de la ciudad.

- No seria nada "cool" que una chica, quisiera pagar su helado, y el chico que la acompaña no hiciera nada al respecto, verdad? Así que yo pago! - Respondio Soul.

Por ninguna manera iba a perder su dignidad de chico "cool", por hacer pagar a una chica su propio helado...

-Bien, pero luego no me vengas con que yo te hago gastar tu dinero! -

Ella sabia que no podía decir nada en contra de su gran temperamento de chico "cool"

Unos minutos mas tarde salieron los chicos de la tienda con dos enormes helados de fresa de 3 pisos...

- Vamos a sentarnos debajo de el árbol de allá- Señalo la ojiverde un árbol con sombra que se encontraba en el parque .

- Ok, vamos! - Le respondió su arma quien se encontraba dándole una probada a su enorme helado.

Por ser verano, en Death City el calor era tan fuerte y asfixiante que los agobiaba, y que mejor que tomar para refrescante un par de enormes helados sentados debajo de un árbol (que al parecer daba muy buena sombra) en el parque y solo el ruido del viento soplando a su alrededor, después de una larga misión, que los había dejado exhaustos...

Y ahí estaban Soul y Maka sentados, y disfrutando la frialdad del helado. Cuando de repente...

- Que tienes en tu cara?- Preguntó Soul. Haciendo que Maka se asustara un poco

- Que! dónde, dónde?- Ahora dijo Preguntando la chica.

- Aquí- Respondió el albino poniendo su dedo con la mano que no estaba agarrando su helado en el extremo de la boca de la ojiverde.

La chica de repente se sonrojo. Por qué tengo que ser tan boba para comer un simple helado? Pensó ella.

-No se, creo que es helado-

- Si serás tan torpe - Dijo Soul para molestar a su amiga.

De repente en un movimiento rápido, la chica trato de limpiarse el residuo de comida que tenía en la boca.

- Listo! ¿Ya se quitó?- pregunto la chica de cabello cenizo esperando no pasar más vergüenza.

- No, todavía queda ahí- dijo señalado parte de su cara - Ven, yo te ayudo.

La chica cerró los ojos, ella ya quería morirse para que no pasara mas vergüenza, Se acercó un poco mas a su arma y amigo, esperando que este, con su dedo le quitara lo que tenia pegado molestando, y avergonzándola en su cara.

La guadaña, puso sus labios con los de su técnica, dándole un dulce y cálido beso, en sus labios.

-Al parecer, lo que tenias en la cara si era helado- Dijo el siguiendo comiendo y poniendo cara de "Yo no fui"

- P-Pero que!-

El rostro de la chica rápidamente se puso de un tono demasiado rojo y esperando que su corazón no estallara y acabara con su vida por lo que acababa de hacer su compañero. Pero quien se cree para poder atacarla asi!

Pero no, eso no podría arruinarle su tarde de comer un helado, asi que decidió no darle mucha importancia...

Y en un silencio, un poco incomodo, por asi decir, Ambos sugirieron comiendo su helado...

Llegando a la casa ellos dos tendrían mucho de que hablar...

**Y colorín colorado este One- shot se a acabado! Muajajajajjaja XD se que es muy pequeño perdonen me Porfavor Esque no se me ocurría nada mas y Toru me ha estado molestando toda la semana y no he tenido tiempo de escribir**

Toru: HEY! No es cierto!

Que tal!? Les gusto si o no? Porfas dejen un Review con críticas constructivas.

Agradezco a una amiga de mi escuela por ayudarme un poco a escribir este fic!

Todos nos quedaremos con la duda de que le espera a Soul regresando a su casa...

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia: 3

Porfís dejen un hermoso Review! O Excalibur vendrá a contarles su historia muajajajjajajaja XD! Bye-bee!  



End file.
